Springey's POV of Life in Neopets
by Freezing Ember
Summary: A little thing I typed, from springeythingey2's point of view. She's my baby ogrin.


Hi! I am SpringeyThingey2, Satoshi's first pet. But call me Springey. I am the oldest out of my two other sisters. There's Xaralii, the starry xweetok. Then, my youngest sister, BrightAsDreams, the cloud kougra. Would you like to hear the story of how we became a family?

Here goes!

Okay, so it all started when Satoshi moved into Neopia. She didn't really understand this world, having just moved from the United States. She decided to just go with the flow.

So, she was strolling in Neopia Central, and she saw a sign on the side of the road. It read 'Yellow Ogrin, needs home'. She looked at the picture, and gasped. Who on Earth would abandon that little thing? She thought. She ran at full speed to the pound.

When Satoshi got the pound, she asked the pink uni there if the yellow ogrin was still there. The uni said that she was.

Satoshi squealed, and jumped up and down, clapping. "Yes!"

The uni led her to the cage with me in it. Her eyes got REALLY big.

"Aww, she's so cute! Can I get her?" Satoshi said smiling.

The uni nodded, and said "Yeah, you can take her home for 235 neopoints."

Satoshi dug around in her pockets, then brought out the neopoints. She opened my cage.

"Come here sweetie..." She said holding out her hand.

I literally jumped out of my cage, and sat down beside her.

//.:At Home:.\\

Satoshi had finished brushing me, and boy, did it feel good to have all the knots out of my fur.

"What should I call you?" She asked me.

"Well, at the pound, my id number was 777464398446439, but I doubt that will help." I replied.

"Hmm... 777464398446439, huh?" She said, and pulled out her cell phone.

"Oh, look at that! 777464398446439 can translate into springey thingey! That is so cute!!!" She said. (Seriously, all you people with cell phones, look at the numbers!!!)

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's your new name!"

"Huh?"

"I know! Isn't it cute?"

"I guess so..."

And well, that is how I got my name. I wasn't so fired up about it at first, but I learned to bear it with pride.

//.:About two years later:.\\

Satoshi burst through the door, and practically attacked me.

"Springey! (As she had gotten used to calling me) My bank account FINALLY hit 600,000 neopoints!!!

"Are you serious?!"

"I am! Should we go now, or after dinner?"

"NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Satoshi ran out the door, with me following right behind. We had made a deal that whenever Satoshi saved up enough, we would go to faerieland, and buy a baby paint brush.

"WE ARE HERE!!!!!" Satoshi screamed.

I looked around in wonder, the magic shop Satoshi had told me about was... well, more magical than Satoshi had described to me. It was WAY awesome.

I browsed through isles of rare and expensive things, pirate cutlasses, plushies designed after faeries, everything. Then I re-found Satoshi.

She was talking to Fyora about something. I bounced up to her, noticing the baby paint brush in her hands.

"Oh, yes! Of course we can afford it. I have saved for almost two years." Satoshi said, motioning to me.

She dug around in her pockets, and pulled out her 600,000 in savings. Fyora gladly accepted it, and smiled warmly at me, and bent down.

"You sure are a lucky neopet." She wispered.

I smiled. I knew I was.

"C'mon, Springey! Let's roll!" Satoshi yelled from outside.

"Coming!" I yelled. I turned around, and faced Fyora. "Thanks for everything."

And with that, I bounded out after Satoshi.

.:At the Raibow Pool:.

We were at the pool, and Satoshi was crying.

"I can't believe I finally did it..." She wispered.

"Well?! What are ya waiting for?!" I said, totally psyched.

Satoshi looked up, and her face brightened. "Yeah!"

Satoshi walked over to the rainbow pool, me running right behind.

She walked up to the pool, and I jumped in.

Once I was baby, I was all cute and adorable. Satoshi spoiled me rotten. She fed me all kinds of good stuff, and bought me everything I wanted.

She was browsing around the trading post a good while later, and saw something interesting. "Look Springey, Look!" She said, pointing to a starry paintbrush. "Look! It's only 150,000 neopoints!!!"

That's all for Chapter 1!!!


End file.
